The search for macdubh
by alison.laird.161
Summary: Jamie is in hiding and Claire is in search for her husband with their 4 year old daughter Brianna in tow. Will they find him.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since I had given birth to my beautiful Brianna. The instant I saw her, she had the looks of her father. The nurses told me all baby's had slanted eyes, but I recognized my little Bree took after the Highlander

. She was him in miniature with her slanted blue eyes and ruddy red hair. As she grew there became more similarities between them like her height and especially her facial characteristics.

On Brianna's first birthday frank had left for work and I was finishing off feeding Bree when the phone rang it was my friend joe from work asking how I was. I was only on the phone for five minutes when I heard a scream from the kitchen and the little bugger had thrown her soup all over the floor. Her face was bright crimson and Her ears were the color of beet-root. A sign of a Fraser about to blow and a stubborn streak to boot, her slanted eyes had gone to slits then all of a sudden her mouth twisted into a smirk like Jamie's and began to giggle at something or someone.

Do you want picked up darling? No!DA DA DA DA!

Daddy isn't back yet honey, he's still at work

Bree started to yell again and I knew I would one day have to tell my daughter about Jamie Fraser.

Three years later, my little girl had grown her hair stayed the same red color and her eyes had stayed the same piercing blue with the slanted Mackenzie trait.

I had settled to take a holiday in Scotland with Bree, I had booked the same hotel frank and I had been before everything happened. It will be Brianna's fourth birthday tomorrow and I had been planning since her birth to return to 18th century Scotland and more importantly find Jamie.

We had settled in for the night and I was just about to read Bree a story when she started laughing and then ran over and said something that shocked me.

Hello DA why haven't you been in ages.

Brianna's PoV

I was going to listen to mama's story when my da appeared in his kilt, well

That's what he called It. He always had the same clothes on but they weren't

Smelly and his red hair was like mine. He broke me a smile and went to sit by my mum who was sleeping and lifted his dirk out his sock and sword from his belt buckle. He gently held my mama and started to cry and kissed her, but looked up and invited someone in. It's okay lass it's just faith your she just wants to see you and your mother before we go.

I woke up to find two little girls playing with the toy horse, Jamie had given me for Brianna. Brianna was one of the girls and the other had black hair and looked a little older. When I turned round to grab my dressing gown Jamie was next to me with his cheeky smile on his face

'S fhada bho nach fhaca mi thu mo chride

I haven't seen you in five years Jamie I must be dreaming, before I faint I must take that little girl back to her mother as its getting late.

Jamie gave a deep laugh before standing up taking his bonnet and threw it on my head, he smiled before sitting next to our daughter. It was if they had known each other all their life.

I felt like I had come alive again as I smiled at my little girl with her father chatting away, the only thing weird about it was he had both girls sitting on his lap.

Come here sassanach one wee lass wants to say hello to you.

I sat down next to Jamie with the two girls and the brown haired girl looked me face to face, I was shocked. I pulled a picture of myself and uncle lamb from my jacket pocket and I knew one look

she was My Faith.

Hello mammy I' m glad your going back to daddy with Bree, i met granny Ellen and grandsire Macdubh is awfull funny you know mammy.

Jamie was looking on with a sleeping Brianna in his arms with a permanent smile on his face, they both had the same smile.

Jamie gave me and Brianna a final kiss and stood tall and flipped his bonnet back on while faith sat on his shoulders.

I will see you soon mo chride, I haves missed you so sassanach but we will see eachother sooner than you think. I'm sorry I have got to meet our faith and you haven't, we will one day soon.

I must go now it is almost dawn and Samhain is done for another year

I love you sassanach and you two lassie.

Love you to da !

Brianna and I watched Jamie disappear with a giggling faith on his shoulders.

We will see them again Nighean I promise you that.

Brianna had fallen asleep with a tear in her eyes, I tucked her up and changed into a night gown before going to bed I kissed my daughter.

We will see them again Brianna I know we will

The end


	2. Back home to lallbroch

I held my breath as we both travelled through the stones I knew before I opened my eyes I was back home in 1751 Inverness. Brianna was standing with her small backpack waiting patiently, mama are you alright?.

Of course I am honey lets get going I'm sure we'll find some horses in Inverness. An hours walk and we came across a farm who gratefully gave us a mare and some food for the journey.

Brianna looked so natural riding on a horse, her long red her waving in the wind and some simple clothing to fit in she was a true Highlander at heart no matter where she was born.

We had been riding for the better part of three hours when the horse started to get restless. Brianna let go of the reins and jumped down from the saddle with ease.  
Darling don't hurt yourself!

I'm fine mama the horse is getting tired.

Brianna began to soothe the horse by talking to her softly while clapping her Maine just like her father.  
We broke for the night, building a makeshift tent and eating a meal of bannocks and cheese with a pint of fresh cows milk. A fire was out of the question with red coats near and around this country, but with a few extra jumpers and a couple of blankets each we slept close together.

With a quick breakfast of milk and stale bannocks we were on our way to broch tuaroch with my calculations we should be there in two hours. We were Half way there when a horse and cart was coming down behind us with an older man on the reins when he began waving his bonnet flew off his head and I was happy to see Ned Gowan.

Afternoon lass you shouldnae be just about here in these times you'll know of the red coats aye ?.

Don't you recognize me, Ned it hasn't been that long.

Is that you Claire where have you been these years and who is that lassie!.

It's good to see you Ned, but it's a very long story and I would love a good cup of tea. This is my daughter Brianna Fraser.

Ned's eyebrows shot Above his bonnet which Bree thought very funny indeed, we all sat down to cup of tea with a dram or two of brandy for me and Ned.  
I had told Ned as much to the truth as possible of course leaving out the time travel and where I've really been in the past four years.

So you are the daughter of Jamie Fraser or the legendary dunne bonnet as he is called now. There is no denying who is yer father lassie you have his looks and presence even his stubborn likeness but your mother has that as well. We can make camp tonight and we should be at Lallybroch by mid morning tomorrow.

I'd rather keep going Ned, after all it's only afternoon I reckon we can make it by supper. Brianna will you be alright for an extra few hours then you can see your cousins and other kin.

Ned reluctantly agreed to my request and it didn't take us long between two stops for a toilet break and Ned carrying a sleeping Brianna onto his horse as my arms were beginning to tire that we managed to come across Broch tuarach.

I'm sorry Claire cannot come to Lallybroch I have business tomorrow morning, but I wish you luck and happiness, after all these years Jamie will not believe his eyes. She is a bonnie we lass like her mother here, let me lift her on the saddle. Here' s some food for you and the Bairn now.  
Bye Claire.

Thank you for everything Ned, goodbye.

I had been walking for an hour when I came across the hill running down to Lallybroch, I checked Brianna who was still on the horse sleeping soundly.  
I was starting to get nervous the closer we got to the farmhouse when it finally came into view and I was almost running downhill, the reins still in my grasp.

I left the mare In the paddock and carried Brianna towards the front of the house. Before I could knock I heard running feet and a tall young boy of ten or eleven answered. He had black curly hair and soft brown eyes with broad shoulders and I knew who he was.

Hello Jamie !

Can I help you, ma'am, you must of come along way, who are you. MAM there' s someone at the door, how do you know my name woman and who Is the Bairn?.

I smiled at Jamie but waited for Jenny to arrive, it didn't take long before she came cradling two children under her arms and one in her stomach looking hassled. One of the children had red hair and the other looked like her mother with dark wavy hair.

Hello Jenny looks like you've been busy how many children have you got now, can I come in? . She looked at me and then Brianna I had covered her in a blanket as to keep her warm, but it slipped off her red hair and I heard a gasp.

Claire? No it can't be and who is the Bairn she can't be my brothers it's not possible. Come in let the lassie get some heat she must be frozen.

I told Jenny as close to the truth as possible, explaining that Brianna was Jamie's child and how I left before the battle as to bring Bree up safely from the English.  
so you see I have come back to find him I have loved him all these years and it has been torture waiting until Brianna was old enough to make the journey. She is a true Fraser all you need to do is look at her to find that out.

Aye Claire she Is my brothers kin alright, how old is the lass now five ?  
I must feed Michael and Janet and then I will get young Jamie to get his uncle.

After feeding the bairns I was still shocked to see Claire with Maggie telling her a story while Brianna lay on the lairds bed upstairs still asleep. I had gone to check on her after putting the twins to bed.

Her red hair was wild like her fathers and the eyes were closed making her slanted eyes into slits. She had a smirk on her young face reminding me of Jamie when he was happy, he will be again soon.

Uncle you have to come back to the house auntie has come back with the Bairn, come uncle you don't seem pleased.

Well she would be stupid for her to bring the Bairn back In these times, but I suppose I better come down before Jenny comes up and skelps my arse again I've still got the bruise from last time.

I heard Jamie and young Jamie outside talking and stomping there feet before entering the house. I had been helping Jenny make dinner while the children were playing with the toys I had packed to bring back from the future. Of course I couldn't be to obvious so for the little ones I bought teddy bears and for the older children they got a jumper each and Jamie the oldest would get his later.  
U  
UNCLE JAMIE! Can I get a ride on your back I'm awfy tired, look I got a teddy I've called it Angus.

Where did you get that from kitty I know your mam didn't get that for you.

Ofcourse not uncle ,auntie gave it to me she's in the kitchen with mam.

I was chatting away to Jenny about the farm and how Jamie was coping when the door opened and there stood Jamie a lot thinner than when I last saw him but still the same Highlander.

He stood staring at me for a long time before talking.  
Sassanach ?  
That was it then he collapsed fainted on the kitchen floor.  
Jenny was not one for sympathy especially if one was knocked out cold from shock.

You great Muckle lump brother I canae move for you, can you help me move him by the seat Claire to warm up.

Jenny I'm home who's given the bairns all this, do yo need help. Christ what's happened to him and who are.. By Christ Claire how where have you been. Good to see you again and now I'm guessing why Jamie is on the floor.

Mo chride would you help getting my big lump of a brother off the kitchen floor I can't cook otherwise. ?.

After feeding the bairns I was still shocked to see Claire with Maggie telling her a story while Brianna lay on the lairds bed upstairs still asleep. I had gone to check on her after putting the twins to bed se Jenny have you had any bother from the bairns today or can I leave my belt on.

We managed to heave Jamie on young Jamie's bed next to the kitchen without to much problems. Brianna had woken up only to find a more comfortable bed and that one was where her father was sleeping.

I found Brianna curled up on her side holding her fathers hand, Jamie was still sleeping but he held a smile as did his daughter.

Jenny had made a wonderful dinner of roasted beef from the farm and potatoes which had grown since after culloden as I suggested. Jamie was still asleep as was our daughter, I thought it was more than shock that Jamie was still sleeping after all staying in a cave for almost five years.

He wouldn't of got much sleep on watch from the English and feeding on anything he could catch, Apart from Sunday's when he would come to the house for dinner a fresh pair of clothes and extra food for the week.

After supper I had gone to check on both Jamie and Brianna to find Jamie finally waking aup looking bewildered. I had sat down next him brushing his hair out of his face then he looked at me and hearing a sigh he turned over and saw Brianna.

Christ sassanach is that the Bairn, she has the look of my mother and the Fraser eyes.

I thought she was going to be a boy but a girl is even better Claire, I have loved you since I met you and my children even if we cannot always be together.  
She is a verra Bonnie lassie mo chride I wish I could of seen her as a baby but I have you both now.

I have something for you Jamie here these are what you call photographs, they are from the future.

As Jamie looked at the first picture a few tears escaped, it was the day I had given birth to Brianna and I held her while I was crying in joy and sadness.

I will regret not being there for you all my life.

She is young Jamie you will have plenty of time to get to know her, I fear there me be some hot headed fights in the future between father and daughter though.


	3. Murtugh

It had been three years since Culloden had ended and lallybroch had gone back to its usual rhythm again.

There had been a few changes in being that Jenny had given birth to Michael and Janet, twins born this year and Jamie and I had a daughter two years ago.

What the devil have you been doing now Brianna Ellen Fraser!.

Where's DA mammy?

,

You filthy wee monster, wait till your dad sees you he won't recognize you. You've been in the chickens again haven't you?.

Her eyes slanted turned into slits and gave me a lopsided smile just like Jamie' s then thought better and told the truth.

Aye mammy

An hour later Jamie, Ian and young Jamie came traipsing into the kitchen searching for food, all looking a bit worse for wear. It had become Custom for the men to spend half an hour with their family before supper to catch up on the day and relax.

Jamie usually spent his time playing with Brianna before bed and reading her a story before making love to me, then he would eat twice his body weight.

After Jamie had washed up, he came up to the room to see his daughter.

How have you been mo chride has this one been behaving.. Now it seems not. How have you been terrorizing your mammy a' Leanan ?.

She was In the chickens again, I think we need to make a coop and I might not go through so much washing.

Aye, I'll get young Jamie to do it tomorrow, so our red Heided we lass can stay clean.

Ah, she's fallen to sleep, it must be all the running away from you sassanach.. Mfm.

Jamie had put Brianna to bed and we stripped off of our clothes and made love.

Jamie had fallen asleep with his arms round me making it like a furnace, I always let Jamie sleep for half an hour before going to dinner. I knew Jenny did the Same since i went to ask If i could borrow one of Jenny' s novels and Ian was fast asleep.

Jamie ? We need to get up now or Jenny Will drag us down the stairs.

Mmh.. Come back tae bed my wee sassanach.

Jamie get your arse out the bed or I might have to tickle you.

Och I' m no such tickely myself... No.. Not there sassanach... Argh..dinnae do that.

Downstairs...

I was feeding young Michael while talking to Ian about the day when i heard great thump come from my brothers room.

What the devil is he doing up here and why aren 't they down for supper yet?

Here hold Michael I'm going to see what's a miss.

The lairds room..

How can you be ready again Jamie, it's not like you've been starved.

Yeh know I cannae resist you Claire, I might have carpet burn though because it feels like my arse has been tanned.

I had checked kitty and Maggie before heading along tae the Lairds room, I wish I hadnae bothered.

As I walked in my brother was on the floor naked with his red hair covering most of Claire' s chest, he was laughing at something Claire had said.

Brathair what in gods name is on your back ?

JENNY !

Jamie pulled the cover from the bed and covered Claire and himself, we were just about to come doon Jenny.

Daddy!

Oh shite..

Shite daddy

Jamie !

I didnae mean tae

Can ye no sleep a ' leanan ?

Nay daddy I' hungry

Come Down Brianna and let your mammy and da get dressed, I'll get you some bannocks and warm milk.

Canna go see Unkie Ian ?

Aye he's doon in the kitchen with Jamie and Michael, come lass your father looks like he's fit tae burst.

Down stairs..

I canna believe my brother was rutting like an animal in heat the pair of them were on the floor and then this wee one came in looking tae fill her belly, I ken who her father Is at least with her red locks and Fraser eyes.

She is definitely Jamie' s daughter alright.

Here I'll tack Michael up tae bed, Jamie once you've finished yer supper you Go up as well and no visiting rabbie Oot the window.

Our daughter will be saying that word for weeks now Jamie, what' s she going to be like when she' s older.

Dinna fash sassanach I'll teach her a new word tomorrow, she's a canny lass our daughter.

Six years later..

Brianna you need to come Ben the hoose now, yer da wants ye fer something.

Thank ye Jamie I'll just tak the horse Ben the stables, tell da Im sorting out dorcas.

I'll dae that you head in, he seemed nervous.

A dhia what have I done now, I havnae done anything have I ?

You cousin are always in trouble since you were yae high.

Yeh think she'll want to go sassanach ?

Want to go where da ?

Weel I've not long found Oot that my God father is alive and I'm going to Inverness tommorow tae bring him home.

Would ye like tae go wi me brianna, we might need tae sleep wi the heather a night or tae mind and hunt fer oor supper.

Aye da I'd love tae come wi yeh, can I bring My own gun ?

Ye'll need to if yeh want to hunt but I'll carry It on dorcas, you'll have the food and the camping gear on wee flora.

Are yeh coming mam ?

Of course I am I've known murtugh since I met your father, he was only twenty-two and very handsome.

I thought about his body now after ten years, his body hadn't changed much apart from a couple of extra scars from manual labour and his face Viking like was the Same with his slanted eyes slightly creased with being up since 4.30 for harvesting.

Jamie's hair was as red as ever like his daughters was slightly bleached with the sun was cut yesterday and was up in a band, he was leaning on the stone stile with myself on his lap.

Am I no bonny anymore sassanach, he had a slight smile in the corner of his lips.

Your as handsome as the day I met you, maybe not quite as reckless, your son on the other hand is worse, He had his hands in Mrs mcnabs bannock mix and then he drank his weights worth out of Maggie and she wasn't to happy.

William Robert James Fraser had got a telling of again as per usual but he found it boring to stay inside and now he couldn't sit down for being skelped by his da.

William was his fathers double with slanted eyes that were a deep blue and sturdy for his age of four, his red hair was curly with auburn flecks and slightly lighter with the sun.

Have you been up tae trouble again lad, come on we're about tae go to see your uncle murtugh. Get yer cousin to bridle young sawny and then get yer jacket on and tell yer auntie we're ready to leave.

Aye da is it just Mam, you and me?

No your sister is in the cart with yer mam already.

I' m no going with her, she stuffed my breeks full of straw and ran me doon the hill.

Jamie smiled trying not to laugh, while feeling slightly sorry for his son he was always in trouble and Claire's blood pressure heightened every day.

Well you'll just need tae find away to get yer sister back but nothing tae rough as ye cannae skelp a lassie, ye know that fair well.

With a fairwell and a good luck from Ian and Jenny we set of in search of my god father.


	4. Mac ruadh

We had been on the road for sometime when Claire needed to go to the lavy, it had turned dark and the bairns had started to nod off so we made camp outside an old cattle barn.

I found out that it was the same barn that Claire and I had our wedding night in, I smiled at the thought of it with it being our eleventh year being marrit.

Do you think it's safe to leave the children outside, although this is very romantic You doing all this Jamie.

Dinna fash sassanach the bairns are safe, I left brianna with the gun and I if anybody comes they run and tell me but there's no one around for atleast a days ride.

Jamie had left me to tend to something as I made dinner for willie and brianna, willie wanted beef so I chopped up a few bits and put them on sticks to cook over the fire.

I managed to take a bag of potatoes on the wagon

and they were baking in butter which was brianna's favourite and Jamie's after he made young Jamie eat it.

It was rather amusing when there faces turned from disgust and curious to Jamie almost drooling over a platter full.

Where are you Jamie ?

I'm here mo chride.

Jamie had his plaid wrapped over his shoulder with his good jacket on and stock tied neatly with the Fraser brooch pinned to his chest with his bonnet on looking like a true highlander.

Oh my.. Jamie you are.. You are just like the day I married you.. So handsome.

Oh aye maybe a bit tired about the eyes, at least your no as drunk the night I marrit ye.

It's been a while since I slept In this bed sassanach... Look what I found, a good aged whiskey.

Och ye've made butter tatties, I'll just see if there ready.. Argh dinna skelp me.

It's not even ready Jamie, there hard.

Two hours later...

lm going to check on the bairns mo chride, I'll be back soon.

Mmm.. You are a good kisser Jamie Fraser.

I ken,so are you .

See you in a minute.

Downstairs...

Brianna who is that man, he' s coming this way.

I dinnae Ken, willie go inside and get da I'll wait here as da has just started teaching ye how tae shoot.

sister be safe aye, I won't be long.

The man was shorter than da with a black beard but he was smiling and his plaid swung around his knees.

Who are ye, tell me now or I know how tae use this thing.

I dinna doubt yer skills lassie if I ken who yer Mother and father are, is It just you or do you have any other kin.

I had silently watched my daughter hold a gun to my godfather, I had a hold of willie who was fighting my grip to save his sister.

Argh yeh wee shite.. Yeh bit my finger, Willie shot out the door and aimed a stone at murtugh's head which hit the older man.

Yeh wee bugger I'm not gonna hurt ye and I'm no standing here fer you to shoot me either, where's yer father.

You ken oor da?

Aye I do and yer mam.

Murtugh.. A' dhia it's good tae see ye.

I watched as Jamie hugged his God father teary eyed and beaming from ear to ear, it was like he was a child again for a few fleeting moments I saw murtugh smile and years fell of him until they both letting go grudgingly.

Ye could of told me yer bairns could make a grown man shit his breeks, I've got marks tae prove It.

Oh aye brianna was taught since five and willie is a good hand at the sword and just getting taught the rifle but he could aim before he could talk couldn't you lad.

Willie gave a snort of mirth and a grunt only Scottish can do before smiling at Murtugh.

Brianna had put the gun in its Holster before giving Murtugh a smile and a hug, nice tae meet ye uncle Murtugh.

I was glad that Brianna had some of her mothers manners engraved into her to hug Murtugh where as William was like myself, overly suspicious for a bairn of four and dam right stubborn.

When willie was two he didn't want his bath so much that he ran out the house screaming for Jamie to help, he clung to his father for two Hours before he fell asleep.

With being on the road we had lost track of time and william was asleep in Murtugh's arms and brianna in her fathers who had also succumbed to slumber.

I must of been staring at Jamie without thinking, how only he had red hair and curl his mouth to smile without showing his teeth, there was many things I loved about him and although we were sometimes on the cusp of death I loved our adventure before the children.

No unexpected sex unless we escaped to the cow barn, I was mortified to find Ian sitting milking the cow, we hadn't even looked before Jamie hoisted me up and we Made so much noise that Ian had shouted at us that the cow got that distressed it kicked him.

That was the end of that and that month even the post man winked at us, we just walked around like a tomato, Jamie was so red I had to check he didn' t

Have a disease.

Claire.. ?

Claire!

Sorry I've been up for hours what was it Murtugh?

Ye should enjoy yourself's the both of you, I'll tak care of the bairns aye.

We put the tent up for them and there's bedding in it, do you need a blanket or we could give you the bedroom.

No I'll be just fine with the bairns, night Claire.

Night murtugh, I'm so glad your back.

Weel you ready tae go upstairs mo chride.

Yes I think I could sleep for a week, lets go .

Night murtugh are you sure you don't want the bed ?.

Get away with ye, I'm no going soft In my old age.

Upstairs Jamie and I fell asleep In each other's arms to tired to do anything else.

I was lying outside the tent, the fire still warm with the few logs thrown on It by Jamie.

The young bairn willie was so like Jamie as I remember him when he was four, always up to trouble and a bonny fighter with a smile that could get him out of almost everything.

Brianna was so like her granny it shock me a little to see this young lassie so tall that she could almost look her mother without stretching.

Her use in weapons was a surprise,

I ken there would of been a fight between Jamie and Claire about giving a gun to a five year old lassie but Jamie's stubbornness can come in useful

At times.

I could tell she loved her wee braither verra much after the way she made him go in, I wonder what their fights are like?.

It was always amusing tae watch Jenny and Jamie have a battle over wills, once when they were 16 and 18 they went at it hammer and tongue for an hour and there father had to throw buckets of water over them to stop them shouting.

That morning I had taken willie with his wooden sword up the Creek to see how good he was.

Now watch yer face there lad, he guarded it well and made a jab at me but I grabbed the sword and him at the same time.

On the way back willie on my shoulders we found Jamie and Claire crouched stoking the fire, he had a handful of eggs and and some sausage in a pan with butter.

I wonder how Jacob is fairing sassanach, he his so wee and Mrs crook canna look after aw of them.

He' s sturdy like his dad plus Jenny looked like she could handle it.

Is that one of Jenny's bairns?, good name after yer grandsire. I met him once when I was Brianna's age, you look a lot like him.

No It's our youngest son murtugh.

Dinna tell me he has Reid hair tae or I Willnae know who's who.

Jamie smiled before shaking his head, he's more like his mam with his black curly hair you'll meet him the day.

Hours later...

They managed to get home for tea time and a welcome party from Jenny, Ian and the children but jacob was likely asleep by now.

I made my way up to Jenny's room and there he was, he resembled Jamie like his siblings with his eyes slanted but he was still a baby and couldn't yet resemble Jamie's other features but brown tufts stood out at all ends.

Nine months old and as sturdy as his father.

Everyone had calmed Down and the children had gone to bed, the men had consumed a bottle of whiskey and another bottle was being opened, I usually was up for a good shindig but I had been on the road and decided to go to bed until murtugh stopped me.

Can I see the lad, I'll be quiet.

I left him in Jenny and Ian's room and Jenny's asleep, I would but she's up early with the children.

Aye alright.. Tomorrow then, night Claire.

Night murtugh, your room is just a long to the left and enjoy yourself tonight.

Hours later...

Murtugh came in half carrying Jamie who was singing in Gaelic and trying to dance and failing miserably after falling twice, mo gradh give me a kiss.

No you smell like a tap room.

The next morning...

Jamie had fallen out the bed, still drunk from last night.

Argh... Mmpf..shite, what time is it sassanach?.

Claire?

I had been up since seven with the boys but Brianna had been up and was out milking for the porridge and gathering eggs for breakfast.

It was now eight and Jenny had gone to visit mr mcnab who's mother had died the night before last.

Jamie the eldest was helping his father downstairs who looked beyoned tired and maybe still drunk.

Hair of the dog wouldn't touch the state the men were in today so I let willie play with Michael out in the yard somewhere I could see them.

Jenny had taken young Ian and Janet with her and she said she wouldn't be to long.

I made a tonic to help pass the sickness and gave them both a pale in case and a large glass of water with a plate of bannocks and butter with porridge to sponge the alcohol from there stomachs.

After young Jamie helped his drunken uncle downstairs he went back out the field grabbing a few sausages and a bannock on the way out for second breakfast.

Nine in the morning and Ian and Jamie who had usually done five hours work at this point had fell asleep on the couches after grudgingly took the tonic and food.

Luckily, all the crops were in and the potatoes weren't due to harvest until October.

Young Jamie usually managed the daily chores of feeding the animals, although only'thirteen he was quite tall and strong for his age.

Murtugh who had been helping young Jamie came in looking as tired as his God son but in no way hungover like the men on the couches.

I had Jacob in his crib downstairs, he was making faces at me and when I made a face In return he would giggle and scrunch up his face.

So this is the famous mac ruadh then, you will one day called mac dubh again.

Is that son of red ?

Aye di ye mind If I pick him up Claire.

For a baby he's wary to people he Hasn't met before.

Dinna fash he'll be fine.

Ah your awake then, what happened last night, there was swords lying about and three bottles of whiskey emptied.

Murtugh had a gurgling Jacob in his arms, yer a heavy wee thing aren't ye Mac ruadh.

He needs fed again but he has porridge at this time, would you mind feeding him so I can see to the invalids over there.

Ye Dinna need ask, come on then Jacob dubh lets get some breakfast.

Once I knew murtugh and Jacob were fine I turned my attention to Jamie.

What were you doing with swords last night.

Well Ian dared me to sword dance without falling, I didnae manage it . Come here sassanach and sit by me.

Argh my heid how much did we drink last night?

Three bottles between you two and murtugh may have had some.

Ian had woken up and slowly Opened one eye then the other, how are you feeling brother?.

I feel like I've been charged by a horse twice over, how are you?.

I feel the same but worse, thank you Claire for the tonic and the food.

Where's Jenny?

She went to visit mr mcnab with Janet and Ian, Jamie is out feeding the animals with Brianna just now and willie and Michael are playing out the front.

The girls are with Mrs crook ?

Yes. How do you feel?

They both looked at me then grunted.

Lets see my wee lad murtugh, I'll feed him the rest.

Jacob loved being with his da garbling away to Jamie's questions, as Iŷ they both understood each other.

In goes the horsey neigh.. Good lad, come and lie down with us for a bit sassanach the lads will be fine.

Jenny and I spent the afternoon relaxed with our spouses after she came back from the mcnabs she was tired from carrying young Ian and flopped down next to her husband after putting young ian to bed.

What the devil were you two up to last night, how did you get upstairs the two of ye?.

I helped them Jenny Murtugh piped up.

Before Jenny could reply there was a bang.

There was a bang and shouting came from outside and brianna came running in the house like a bull in a china shop, another thing that Jamie does If he's angry or Irritated by someone or something.

Her face was red what I could see of It behind the mud and her clothes were filthy, I could see the anger building up to explode into a fully blown Fraser tantrum.

I tried to sooth her but it had gone past that stage, she was a tall girl and broad like her father so saying she couldn't do much damage would be a lie.

The men or boys should I say couldn' t help but smile but had the decency to cover there mouths.

She stomped back out and Jamie and Ian couldn't do anything but laugh.

Later on when Jamie went out for some air he found willie's plaid pinned onto the roof of the stable, he couldn't,help but laughing at the pair of his bairns as it reminded him of himself and Jenny.

Sent from my iPad

Sent from my iPadg


End file.
